


Not Quite Myself

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Series: Blangst for the Birthday Girl [2]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Birthday Gift Fic, Blangst, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have to help out Kurt and Blaine. My daughter wanted people to write her angsty Blangst stories for her birthday this year. I wrote a few tailored to her taste (angst with bleakness). And clearly the angst got to me, producing this crossover story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Myself

“Is this it?” Sam asked, as the passed a sign welcoming them to Lima, Ohio. “Looks peaceful enough.”

A black cloud swirled into motion high in the sky as thunder shook them loud enough to be felt over the Impala’s engine. Dean smirked at his brother. “You were saying?”

Sam smirked back. They headed in the direction of the churning cloud and ended up outside a house that said Hummel on the mailbox.

Dean popped the trunk and they loaded up—just in time, since the moment he slammed it shut someone screamed inside the house.

###

_Two hours earlier…._

“Blaine, I only want to apologize.” Sebastian ran to catch up with Blaine, who turned away the minute Sebastian approached him. “All the things I’ve said and done, what I put you through, I’m sorry.”

Blaine spun. “Just leave me alone. Leave _Kurt_ alone. I appreciate the apology, but we’re done.”

“Come on,” Sebastian said, putting on his most charming smile and grabbing Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m trying to be nice. You have to understand,” he said, looking quickly around them and then forcing Blaine into an alley. “I haven’t exactly been myself.”

Blaine tried to pull away from him, but Sebastian pushed him against the wall. “Let’s kiss and make up.” His mouth covered Blaine’s in a demonic kiss, letting Zarazem transfer from one host to another without drawing attention.

When Sebastian was free of the demon, he stumbled backward, shaking his head. Blaine knocked him out with one exceptionally strong punch, his eyes black for only a moment. Then he composed himself, smiled, and walked out of the alley with a bounce in his step. He liked innocent vessels over corrupted ones, and this one felt fantastic.

###

Kurt opened the door with a smile. “You’re late.”

“So?” Blaine pushed past him.

“Well … you’re never late, that’s all. Especially when you know we’ll have the house to ourselves.” Kurt went to put his arms around Blaine from behind to give him a hug, but Blaine spun. He hadn’t read that detail from the boy, but it pleased him. Alone with  him, he could use the knowledge in Blaine’s memory to hurt this Kurt. He hadn’t fed nearly enough since he’d crawled out of hell, but this one looked so in love with Blaine, it shouldn’t be hard to cause a great deal of pain. He gave his vessel just enough consciousness so that he was aware of everything that was happening. Blaine screamed at him _no, don’t_. He chuckled. A two for one special.

“Sorry. I forgot.” He forced his way into Blaine’s mind to pull out what he needed. “And I was late because I ran into Sebastian.” He turned and walked away, looking all around the house, always curious about how humans lived.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked, following him. “What did he want?”

“Me.” He felt the pain coming from Kurt and smiled, swallowing it whole.

“We know that, Blaine. What did he want today?” he asked in a small voice.

“To apologize and try to take me away from you, yet again.” He turned to Kurt and smiled. “Told me how he’s cuter, sexier, more talented and more … adventurous than you are. He made some good points.”

Kurt stared, mouth open. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you—”

“Of the three of us, you have to admit, Kurt, your singing … .” Blaine held his hand out flat and tilted it from side to side. “Not fantastic.”

Kurt looked angry, but tears pooled in his eyes. “Why are you saying this to me?”

“Oh, because it’s true,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “I think I’m ready to move on to someone like Sebastian. Someone  not quite so … faggy.”

That broke Kurt, whose hand covered his mouth as the tears fell. The pain coming from both of them was delicious, but the complexity of the pain coming from Kurt intrigued Zarazem. This one seemed even more innocent than his current vessel, and so easy to hurt. He grabbed Kurt’s arms and moved in to “kiss” him. Kurt shouted.

And the front door burst inward.

Dean shouted, “Get away from him.” Kurt shouted again as Blaine turned toward the men who broke the door in and his eyes went completely black. Kurt pushed away, sliding along the wall. But then he saw the first man advancing with a knife, and hurled himself back in Blaine’s direction.

“Don’t hurt him!” Kurt screamed.

 _Baby, please get out of the way_! Blaine screamed in his mind. _Let him end this_.

But Zarazem grabbed Kurt, holding him in front like a shield. “Yes. Please don’t hurt him,” he said, leering at the men—men he’d heard of. The Winchesters. _Damnit._

Sam unrolled what looked like a tablecloth and spread it on the floor, while Dean pulled out a full mason jar.

The demon recognized the symbols on the cloth. A devil’s trap. “Do you think I’m just going to walk on that for you? I think your reputation exceeds—”

Dean threw the water on both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine released Kurt to put its hands up to its face, screaming at the pain. Sam threw a rope lasso around it and jerked, sending Blaine in the direction of the trap. When he fought, Dean poured more holy water. Just before they’d pulled him into the trap, Blaine’s head tossed back. He screamed, and black, churning ectoplasm poured out.

Kurt had thrown himself into Dean repeatedly, trying to stop him from throwing the acid or whatever was in the jar on Blaine, but Dean easily held him at bay. Kurt watched all this happen, no idea what was going on but sure they were killing Blaine.

The other man started chanting something when the black smoke came out of Blaine. Kurt watched the burns on his boyfriend’s face disappear. Then Blaine opened his eyes—his normal, gorgeous eyes—and in a shaky voice, said, “K-Kurt?” Kurt ran to him and embraced him, sobbing against his shoulder.

Sam chanted in an attempt to trap the demon and send it back to hell, but it was too late. The demon wasn’t finished yet. It blew threw the house, splintering some of the wooden balustrades on the staircase and sending a few pointy bits flying in an explosion before it hurried away in search of another host.

Blaine and Kurt, still on the floor, were missed. Dean saw one coming and dodged it. Sam caught a huge splinter in his side, but only in the flesh, not deep enough to hit an organ.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. I … I couldn’t stop it. I tried.”

“I know, I know,” Kurt said, though he didn’t really understand.

Dean grabbed Sam and went to find a bathroom. Blaine and Kurt followed, mostly because they didn’t want to be alone just yet.

Kurt opened the bathroom cabinet. “There’s alcohol, peroxide, gauze, tape … if you need anything else … .” He wanted to ask just what the heck was going on, why they arrived, what had happened to Blaine. But those questions could wait until the man’s injury was treated. He just needed to hold Blaine right now.

Blaine embraced him again, the horrible things the demon said eating at him. The need to convince Kurt that he didn’t mean it, overwhelming him.

As Sam took off his shirt for Dean to clean his wound, Kurt watched over Blaine’s shoulder. “Oh my God,” he whispered at the sight.

“I know,” Blaine said, his view the opposite direction. “It all sounds crazy, doesn’t it? I feel crazy. I feel … dirty.”

“Dirty,” Kurt whispered, then looked away from the bathroom. “It’s all right. It’ll be all right.” He turned them so that he wouldn’t be distracted.

“Oh my God,” said Blaine, when he faced the bathroom. Kurt turned them again.

###

“Did you see that kid’s bow-tie?” Dean said as they left the Hummel’s in search of the pain demon they’d been tracking. “Kids dress like that today? Really?”

“That kid does,” Sam said. “You have to admit … they made a cute couple.”

Dean gave Sam a serious side-eye. “Cute?”

“They were _cute_ and you know it.”

“Cute in an incredibly nerdy, geeky, 1950’s-TV-only-gay kind of cute little way. Maybe.”

“I’ll take that.”

“Okay.”

Sam smiled at Dean.

“But a _bow-tie_ … .”

Sam laughed as the Impala growled its way down the road.


End file.
